Tobacco retailers, such as convenience stores, drug stores, and supermarkets, face many challenges with the sale of tobacco products. These challenges include thefts by employees and customers, restrictions of sales to minors, and improper sales of individual, unpackaged cigarettes. In addition, most tobacco retailers have no choice but to manually track tobacco sales and inventory. This manual tracking is prone to error and manipulation by employees. Manual tracking of inventory also puts demands on the time and resources of tobacco retailers when determining their restocking and reordering needs.